The Clock Reveresed
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Nada Series FINAL! After isolating herself for three years of strict research, Yuki creates a time machine to reverse the clock. When Yuki and Jade try to change the past, will they realize the extreme consequences of their actions?
1. Chapter 1 - If You Could Make A Change

_"W-Who are you?" Yuki asked in a threatening tone. The man chuckled a bit._

_ "Why Yuki, I worked with your father for years, we were best buddies," he crossed his legs as he leaned against the wall of the office. Yuki set down her scalpel and looked at him with inquisitive eyes._

_ "You knew my dad?" Yuki questioned. _

_ "Yes, ol' Ricky was a good friend of mine. We studied science at New Vale City University until we both got kicked out of school for blowing up the lab to demonstrate how to use Nevermore blood as weaponry," the man chuckled to himself._

_ "My dad wasn't really a bad person... He was just different. What's wrong with being different?" Yuki said to herself, remembering everything Ruby, James, Luke, and Dylan had told her about Rick. Rick himself had made a point to teach her everything he knew; the amount of books and research Yuki found couldn't have all been Jeni._

_ "No, Rick was misunderstood. The only person who knew of his true colors and accepted him was his sister, Bella, and she killed him. Your mother didn't know, didn't she?" _

_ "No, she didn't, but now she knows and she has no right to speak about him the way she does!" Yuki slammed her fists on her desk in anger. "When she does that I hate her."_

_ "Your father did love you, Yuki. He was excited to be a father, but the reason he lost his mind wasn't all just his mind, it was other people. They said he couldn't do it, that he'd kill you all. He didn't want to leave you, but a mage ghost told him that he had to give you and your mother up, that one day he'd lose his mind and the only one he'd spare would be Dylan. That's why. This was told to him three days before you were born," the older man explained. Yuki felt tears stream down her face. _

_ "It's hard to let go, but I had to and I think I have his strength. I left to protect my family too. All of my friends, they can't know of my research, they'd hate me if they knew," Yuki reached a hand to her long raven hair and gave it a few hard tugs._

_ "Ripping your hair out already?" he chuckled._

_ "Yes, there's a pile of my hair in my lab," Yuki yanked yet another chunk of black hair out of her head and bit the root. "It helps... I think."_

_ "Your father plucked his eyebrows and ripped his nails."_

_ "Well I guess that's just one more similarity to add to the list," Yuki grinned, crossing her arms across her chest. "I just wish I could- IDEA! What if I could reverse the clock? Change everything to be perfect?"_

_..._

Piles and piles of black hair were scattered across the cold tile of the lab where Yuki was napping. It was cold, oh so very cold, but Yuki had grown used to the extremely frigid temperature of that cold, cold, cold ward. It had become a nasty habit of Yuki's to rip her hair out. Partly from stress, partly from guilt, partly because she found it a good way to take out her frustrations and anger rather on the mail man or some other innocent civilian. Yuki had very little hair left on her scalp which was primarily covered in scabs and scratch marks from her sharp claw like nails most cat faunus had. A few sections still had chunks of black hair, but at any rate, with the stress Yuki was going through, she'd be bald soon enough. Even Yuki's black cat ears were looking rough, drooping tiredly with scratch marks covering them along with little fur remaining at the base of her head from her tugging at them from the bottom. Yuki's nails had bits of blood from her scalp on the tips and a mechanical pencil gripped in her left hand. A notebook containing almost illegible notes was her tough pillow, after all, Yuki barely ate, much less went to her bed for a good night's sleep.

The old phone started to ring, waking the young woman. She groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Yuki murmured.

"Yuki, it's Jade, I haven't heard from you in two years, what gives!" Jade exclaimed from the other line, jolting Yuki into alertness.

"KYA!" the faunus fell off of her chair from surprise. "Jade, hi, I've been really busy with my job, ya know."

"Too busy for family?" Jade said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Why so aggressive, besides you've got a tyrannical best friend to spend time with so why do you care about what your eccentric cousin is up to?" Yuki hissed.

"You just answered your own question. Cassandra's great, but she complains about everything and she throws things when she's angry. I've got a bump on my head from her cell phone," Jade massaged her temple. "Besides, you were my _first_ friend. Remember that? Did you think I'd just forget you because I moved to Vale and you're still in Utopia?"

"N-No, of course not, but I've just had no time to spare," Yuki defended. "It's busy in U-Utopia." Yuki couldn't let Jade know she was in Vale. Telling Jade would result in a visit, which would result in lost time and possibly her secret out in the open. Yuki couldn't have that. After all, she had told her mother she was in Mistrol studying penguin social patterns... Where did that even come from?

"Well take a day off and go spend time with your family. I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind a visit, my mom sure loves your company. How about my dad, or maybe Dawn? Then of course there's Blake, Sun, Jake, and heck, go visit your brother's grave just get away from your job," Jade lectured.

"I'm fine, besides, I'll send them all a Christmas card or something this year," Yuki huffed. She wasn't going to hear the end of last year.

"I'm gonna hunt you down one of these days and take you to my job so I can spend some time with my step sis," Jade groaned.

"I'm sure you will, now bye, I have to get back to work," Yuki quickly hung up before Jade could say anything else. She looked around her before screaming through a few tears and ripping more hair out and scratching her nails down her face. Catching her breath from beating her head against the wall and screaming, Yuki used her sleeve to wipe her face and stained it with blood. She wanted to lie down and rest, but she wasn't going to ever do that. Yuki rushed over to the giant ring where her tool box was and inserted a chip. The machine started to smoke, making the woman cough and dig into the machine looking for the bad material.

...

"Blake, have any of the missing people been found?" Sun asked. Blake shook her head.

"Half are Utopian and the other half Valish. They range from ages fifteen to seventy and all have some sort of tie to Rick, Adam, Roman, Cinder, or the car crash Dylan died in. All except five who were a mailman, a grocery clerk, a bar tender, and two Tranquil students. None of these makes sense, besides, people don't just disappear," Blake stressed. Sun stared down at his feet.

"Blake, it's not a hard code to crack. Who has ties to Rick, Adam, and the car crash?" Sun asked.

"A-Are you accusing me of being responsible for all of this?" Blake asked.

"No, I'm accusing Yuki. Think about it, we haven't heard or seen her in two whole years. Nobody has. Jade was the last to speak to her, and she said Yuki's obsessed with her job as a scientist. Rick was a scientist along with Adam, and Yuki's been different ever since the crash. It only makes sense," Sun explained. Blake shook her head.

"No, there's another answer. Yuki wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, she never knew her father, she can't be like him if she never met him," Blake said.

"She could've very well have taken after Rick and you know it. She was so strange after the war, she was always scratching her head and drawing blood from it. She'd just yell and attack everyone on her team as she felt like it and had nothing to say for it afterwards no matter what damage she caused. Sounds a lot like Rick to me, don't you think?" Sun reasoned.

"Sun, I refuse to believe Yuki took after Rick in anything but her intelligence and looks. She isn't unstable like he was, she's just busy," Blake defended.

"If you're so confident, go get a search warrant and raid her lab. Then we'll see if I'm right or not," Sun said. Blake quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to go invade that poor girl's privacy," Blake crossed her arms.

"Think about it at least," and with that, Sun left the office.

...

"I-It works... IT WORKS!" Yuki exclaimed, dancing around the lab like a mad woman. Well, more insane than she had already driven herself. Yuki smiled softly at the machine before using her aura to shrink it into a ring to wear. Yuki slipped it on and walked upstairs to her bedroom. It had once been her mother's room, but Yuki had done some remodeling to the whole building in general. Yuki's room was covered in dust from her rare visits up to it. She had the wall covered in notes and diagrams, her bed was sloppily made and covered in stuffed animals. Yuki looked into the mirror and felt tears roll down her face. Staring back at her was a malnourished, ghostly pale, mess with plenty of bald spots and scars going down her face from her nails. Yuki was also along with having scars on her face, scalp, arms, wrists, and legs, had only one her silver eye left. She had lost that one a year prior in one of her anger/stress fits. Yuki covered the socket the little bit she went out in public, which was to go to the store for food back when she was eating but at the lab it was uncovered. She could still cry in that eye despite it being missing.

"I-I'm so ugly... No wonder last time I went outside people were afraid of me," Yuki murmured before ripping off her work clothes she had been wearing for a week strait and grabbed her pajamas. Yuki hopped into the steaming hot shower, washing down pretty good despite the stinging pain from all of her infected open cuts. After Yuki exited the shower, she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her battered body. Pulling a few stuffed animals closer, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next day was the day things were finally going to be _perfect_.

...

Desperate and so lonely, I've looked for you.  
And left behind all that I had ever longed for.  
Cold winds scream through my ears like a banshee.  
A freezing chill- A pain that still will forever haunt me.

Yet I have made it here  
Running through all the fear.  
The sadness in my heart retains the pain.  
And if I fall, I've learned  
That I may not return.  
None of my love remains.

Yet I have made it here.  
Make this pain disappear.  
My one and only, Prince Charming.  
And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?

Tears fall like a rainstorm I barely see.  
A twisted grin broken within. Am I going crazy?

Yet I have made it here  
Bearing this love, my dear.  
Bearing the weight of it upon my knees.  
And if I scream your name  
It's not returned in same  
I bed, forget me please.

Yet I have made it here.  
Make this pain disappear.  
My one and only, Prince Charming.

(And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?)  
And still I wonder, why can't I even dream? 

Yuki knocked on the door a few times and waited patiently for someone to answer. This was the first time she had left the lab in ten months. The door opened to reveal a tall woman with lots of black spirals for hair, striking green eyes, and a bit of a tan. Jade shrieked.

"Who are you!?" Jade exclaimed. Yuki looked up from her feet to make eye contact with Jade.

"Hey, Jade, it's Yuki." Jade felt her breathing slow down a bit.

"What happened to you?" Jade rushed over to the younger woman, gently pulling her into a hug, being careful not to hurt the cat faunus.

"I happened to me. But none of this will matter anymore. I have created the answer to our little family problems," Yuki grinned.

"Family problems?" Jade asked.

"A time machine. We can change things for the better," Yuki enthused. Jade felt a smile creep onto her lips.

"You mean my parents can stay together?" Jade asked.

"And mine. I can get my mom to find yours quicker and everyone's happy!" Yuki gave Jade jazz hands.

"Let's do it," Jade smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fixing The Wilsons Back

"OUCH!" Jade exclaimed, upon being thrown onto her butt from the time portal. Yuki was sitting beside her, readjusting her beanie hat that hid her head from sight.

"It's a little rough, but nothing we can't handle," Yuki got to her feet and helped Jade up.

"Where are we?" Jade inquired.

"Vale, December 14," Yuki stated, heading towards a big white building.

"Oh, my birthday. Shouldn't you have set the machine a little earlier?" Jade asked, catching up to Yuki.

"This works. I need you to pose as a doctor and talk to Nathan. Don't mention the drugs at all, ok?" Yuki said.

"Ok but who's gonna talk to my mom?" Jade asked.

"Me. I'll take care of your mom, you just tell your dad things are going to be just fine," Yuki said as she ran into the hospital.

...

Jade slipped on a random lab coat and walked over to Nathan, who was scribbling something on a notebook. She figure it was probably that song about the family that died in a car crash and the little girl's ghost helping a runaway girl get home. Where did he even get that idea? Jade pat him on the head to get his attention.

"Yo- Da-Nathan, it's doctor..." Jade looked down at her name tag. "John Kenson..."

"John? Aren't you a girl?" Nathan asked.

"For a matter of fact I am, it's just my parents were a little crazy, ya know?" Jade faked a grin.

"Oh, ok. Is this about my wife?" Nathan asked.

"Yep! Well, she's resting at the moment... I think... But anyways, your daughter's in a little rough shape as well, but let's be honest with ourselves, if she was going to die, she would've already. She's a trooper, so don't you dare think this is it," Jade explained. Of course Jade knew she was going to survive. "What are you writing there?"

"Song. I'm a hunter, but I've always liked music so one day, I want to pursue my childhood dream of being a country music singer," Nathan smiled.

"Well I think that you'll get there," Jade smiled, sitting down next to Nathan.

"Thanks, Ms. Kenson." Jade tried to hide her smirk. Of all coats to grab.

...

"Knock, knock," Yuki walked into the room. Yang was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling with her hair flying every which way. Yuki flinched at the thought of the pain combing that mess would be like.

"Who are you?" Yang asked, sitting up and glaring at Yuki.

"Let's just say I'm a little birdie," Yuki said as she went over to sit at the end of the hospital bed. "We need to talk."

"Who are you to tell me that?" Yang hissed.

"Listen, I know your secret and at any given time I can tell everyone. But then there's the little one. I realize withdraws are hard, but you're lucky you're not going to go through something worse. You still have chance to keep your family, don't lose it all to addiction."

"What are you?" Yang asked, giving Yuki a look of awe.

"Just someone who wants to preserve families unlike mine. I'm too dangerous to be around the people I love dearly. I lost twins and that was one of the hardest things I've been through, I don't want to let anyone else go through the same when I can prevent it. Have a nice day," Yuki got up and slipped away, leaving Yang to just wonder what had happened fifteen seconds ago.

...

To say every one of my feelings  
In these simple words, I don't know how  
I know I loved you once, but it's heavy  
Is there anything else to say now?

The one who loved the most, now who was that?  
Thinking on it all, I see our time  
Disappear, fade away from my sight  
Even though there are still ties that bind us

If I forget about you I could face  
My own reflection

"If it's the truth, let it show"  
You say but I don't know  
'cause I am just a coward, after all  
If we discussed the contract  
Between you and I  
I know that I would fall right into you again

To say every one of my feelings  
In these simple words, I don't know how  
I know I loved you once, but it's heavy  
Is there anything else to say now?

The one who loved the most, now who was that?  
Thinking on it all, I see our time  
Disappear, fade away from my sight  
Even though there are still ties that bind us

Just make me numb, I cry out in my head  
A plea to no one

"If it's the truth, let it show"  
You say but I won't go  
'Cause I'll just be too scared to say anything  
Montblanc tastes the sweetest  
When eaten barefoot  
With somebody you love, but I can't do that with you.

That's right, you're here with me now  
That's right, you fade some how  
Because of that, I never can tell you just how I feel.

"It would just be better if you died...  
...right before my eyes"

"If it's the truth, let it show"  
You say but I don't know  
'cause I am just a coward after all  
If we discussed the contract  
Between you and I  
I know that I would fall right into you  
"If it's the truth, let it show"  
I said but I don't know  
I wish it was a lie, but the truth is that I  
Wavered and I led you on  
Because of that, I know  
That I am still a lowly coward Montblanc,  
Ah, ah

After it's all been said and done  
After I've said you're not the one  
You force your heartbreak back on me,  
And just like that, I cannot breathe

"Well that wasn't weird at all," Jade stated, taking another sip from her hot cocoa. The cousins were walking through the park, enjoying Christmas lights. They decided to stay a little bit longer before going to go take care of everything else.

"Well you should've been paying attention to what you grabbed," Yuki giggled, taking a bite of peppermint.

"This is so nice," Jade enthused.

"What? The lights? Yeah, I've always loved looking at Christmas lights. I remember when I was little, Mom would drive through random neighborhoods so we could look at the light displays," Yuki smiled.

"That too, but I meant spending time with you. Yuki, we were close, why can't we be close again? Why did you just up and decide to never talk to us?" Jade questioned. Yuki sighed and looked down at her mug.

"It was for the best. I've made a lot of mistakes and I don't want to have my family know about it all," Yuki explained briefly.

"Oh really? Guess what, I was a part of a gang for two years and you want to pretend you're the one that makes the worst mistakes in the family? Pfft, sorry Mom and I have you beat."

"Jade, I'm dangerous, just trust me on this one," Yuki begged.

"No, you're still my friend. I know you never really forgave me for leaving when you were so weak and vulnerable, but I would kill for a chance to be your best friend again," Jade said. Yuki dug her nails into her arm in distress.

"Why won't you listen to me, Jade? You aren't a stupid girl, so why do pretend I'm not a hazard to everyone's health?" Yuki hissed.

"Look, I know that the war left some kind of damage, you were exposed to some harsh sights earlier than you needed to be, but you are harmless, Yuki."

"No, I am my daddy's girl. Don't you remember the dead rats and stuff in my room?" Yuki reasoned.

"What rats?"

"The ones I stashed into my dresser so Mom wouldn't find them!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Uh... I wasn't aware of that... Yuki, I don't care what kind of sick hobbies you may have, I love you as my friend and you mean a lot to me," Jade assured.

"Then you aren't going to like my plans," Yuki sighed.

...

Jade peeked her head around the corner of the little house to check and see if the coast was clear. Seeing that nobody was around, she snuck to the window to look inside. Yang, Nathan, and little Jade Sophitia were all sacked out on the couch, watching some kind of movie. Little Jade wasn't paying the TV much attention, mostly just playing with her stuffed toy and giggling every so often. Jade smiled.

"It worked."

"Jade, we haven't got all day," Yuki called from the sidewalk. Jade ran over to Yuki, who had two eyes suddenly.

"Y-You're eye is back!" Jade exclaimed.

"I took it from some random bystander and was able to wire it back so I can see out of it. I forgot how much light this world has," Yuki smiled. Jade flinched.

"Took an eye?"

"Yep!" Yuki chirped, making the portal bigger. "Off we go!"

...

A/N - Hey guys! I have lil' announcement for you all. My buddy Honorboundfate and I are working on a new story together. I'll update you all on details once everything is worked out. First part will be on my account. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 - True Colors

_ "It wasn't any surprise you'd turn out this way, but still I'm quite disappointed you'd throw away all of your beauty, Mei," a man disappointedly crossed his arms, pouting at the crying woman sprawled out on the floor. "At least you're only book-smart. You were so naive to just give into everything I said. How pathetic." _

_ "I-I... Yeah, you're right, I was an idiot," Yuki pulled herself to her feet and glared at him. "Ned, I'm not a stupid girl anymore. Really, I should've done this a very long time ago."_

_ "And what is that?" Ned taunted._

_ "Kill you," Yuki chirped, stabbing him right in the gut and wiping off the blade on her shirt. "All I really needed from you was some extra info on my father and his research. I loved you, but now I realize you are worthless to me. And you know what I do to worthless things? I throw them away." Yuki kicked him. Ned coughed violently. Yuki rolled her eyes and grabbed a sack from the corner._

_..._

_ Yuki crept into a nursery, being very cautious not to wake up sleeping twins. Odd enough, a boy and a girl born exactly 25.8 seconds from each other. They also refused to be in separate rooms from each other, the boy nearly knocking himself out of Yuki's arms to the hard floor if separated from his sister. Familiar much? The boy, Sol was a little more tan with gold eyes and bits of blonde hair while Luna was pale with silver eyes and black hair. The two were fast asleep, every so often stretching in union, which Yuki found interesting they did the exact same thing at the exact same time in their sleep. Yuki smiled a bit before closing the door and taking the elevator back to her research a floor below. _

_..._

"Where are we now genius?" Jade scoffed, irritated with the malfunctioning machine and short tempered eccentric.

"We happen to be in the middle of the Schnee Massacre if you couldn't figure that out yourself by all the freaking dead WHITE HAIRED PEOPLE ALL OVER THE PLACE! YOU'RE NOT HELPING JADE!" Yuki banged her head against the portal in frustration.

"Well get us out of here before the White Fang faunus come back," Jade said. Yuki roundhouse kicked the portal, causing it oddly enough to work.

"YAY! I fixed it!" Yuki exclaimed happily. Suddenly, Jade felt a tug on her long curly hair. She looked down to see a small child with snowy skin and hair, icy eyes, and a red dress. She was barefooted and covered in bruises, fatal looking cuts, and her left arm seemed to be badly broken.

"Take me with you, miss lady," the little girl begged with tear filled eyes. Jade bent down to pick her up and give her a gentle hug.

"It's going to be ok... uh... little..."

"Sierra-Weiss Schnee the first. But I go be Sia," the little girl said in a hushed, pained tone. Yuki was about to jump through when she noticed Jade's little distraction.

"Play time's over, Jade, knock her out so she doesn't remember us," Yuki instructed.

"What? We can't just leave a defenseless little child for dead. They'll kill her if we do," Jade said, holding Sia a little closer.

"She can't be taken from her time. If she is, Weiss, Will, Cassandra, they'll cease to exist. Now hit her over the head or I'll do it myself," Yuki hissed. Sia clung closer to Jade in fear.

"No, Yuki this is wrong," Jade said. Yuki rolled her eyes and hit Sia over the head with a hammer, then Jade, but was careful not to kill them. Yuki then set Sia in the pantry and threw Jade into the portal.

"Please be someplace peaceful," Yuki murmured.

...

"Jade hasn't picked up her phone in days, what gives?" Yang complained upon getting voicemail again. Ruby shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Yang.

"Let's hope she's not gonna pull that big of a Yuki," Ruby said. Yang giggled then regained a serious face.

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard from the kid in a while, do you think she's ok?" Yang asked.

"That's what I'd like to know, but I'm sure Yuki just is busy. She'll come around...eventually...hopefully..." Ruby's face sunk. Yang sighed.

"She's just fine. I'm sure she's just... Single minded! That's it! She's caught up in her hobbies and little life, therefore she doesn't feel like she has time to spend time with the old farts anymore," Yang explained cheerily.

"I'm not that old, right?" Ruby asked.

"Middle aged, actually," Yang said. Ruby slammed a pillow into her face.

"Not helping, sis," Ruby groaned.

"Sorry, at least you look pretty young still. All the smoking I did made me age a bit harshly. At least we don't have ears that get grey, right," Yang tried to find a rainbow in the grey (Haha I made a pun) , but it didn't help.

"Poor Blake... Well, there's always paint in her case..." Ruby thought aloud, her voice slightly muffled from the pillow.

"Honestly, I don't think Blake cares anymore," Yang said as she scooted next to Ruby, grabbing her own pillow to rest her arms on as the two lied on the floor in front of the TV.

"Yeah, I envy Weiss. You can barely tell she's getting old."

"Seriously, she's got more wrinkles than the former smoker?" Yang pointed out.

"Well she looked like that since she was in her thirties. I don't know why thought," Ruby commented.

"Stress from the company," Yang answered.

"Oh, ok."

...

_ "Hey, are you ok?" a small faunus boy asked. The older girl finished wrapping up her bleeding arm and dried her tears before facing the little boy._

_ "I'm ok, Ricky," she replied._

_ "I'm sorry if I caused too much damage, Bella, I just... I forgot that it wasn't right to tackle like that. I was only trying to play, I guess I screwed up again," Rick sighed. It had been a few moments after Blake had left to bandage her arms after Rick had been wrestling with her and ran his sharp claws into her arms. Of course, Rick wasn't exactly thinking, just acting off of wanting to scratch the crap out of something, and his sister just happened to be in his path of destruction. Despite being responsible for breaking a left leg, breaking both arms, two black eyes, lower back problems, multiple bruises, knocking out three baby teeth when he busted her lip, and countless scrapes and bruises, Blake never felt angry at her younger brother. In fact, she felt sorry. The poor kid couldn't control himself at times, and because of this, the whole family would treat him horribly. Blake was always jumping in and saving him from their brothers and sister. Their mother was always absent and their father was always working long hours at the mines, which meant Rick was only ever going to be safe if Blake was with him. She never scolded him, nor hit him back, or call him a monster, she simply fixed what she could and put on a smile. _

_ "You shouldn't feel bad, Ricky. It's all ok now, see, my arms are all better," Blake extended her arms for Rick to examine._

_ "It's not fair that you have to fix my mess. Can I patch you up next time?" Rick asked, pushing his sister's arms back to her._

_ "Do you know how?" Blake asked._

_ "Yes, I had to patch up a bear before everyone found it and knew I got a hold of the little demon," Rick answered._

_ "You attacked a bear?!" Blake exclaimed._

_ "Cub, it's not a big deal," Rick said. "What a stupid animal. He was just wandering around like an idiot, just begging to be killed. After I found it hadn't made it because of injuries, I ate the evidence."_

_ "Yikes, sounds like that bear had a bad day," Blake commented._

_ "Sis, you're all I have, so if I get out of hand, do NOT hesitate to put an end to my reign of terror, ok. I don't want to lose the most important person in my life because I'm a bad boy," Rick begged with teary eyes. Blake nodded, not really understand the price her promise may one day cost her. _

_ "I promise, Ricky."_

Yuki crept into the basement where Rick was concentrating in depth on his project, which appeared to be a baby bear. Yuki knocked on the wall to get his attention. Rick jumped out of his chair in fear and immediately pointed a gun a Yuki.

"Don't shoot, I'm not gonna tell, I'm not an enemy," Yuki said calmly.

"Oh really, than are you illiterate? The sign said that nobody was allowed down here," Rick hissed.

"I can read just fine. I don't care to be told what to do now that I'm a grown woman. You're a scientist, I am also one. From the future, I created a time machine," Yuki explained, showing Rick the ring.

"A ring?" Rick quirked an eyebrow.

"It gets bigger and becomes a portal. Look, my name is Mei-Yuki Belladonna. As crazy as this may sound, I'm your daughter from the future. It's really screwed up and I need your help to make a better life for us. For Mom and Dylan, for everyone." Rick examined the woman before him. Yuki was in an old worn lab coat with torn jeans with little spots of red if you looked closely, worn out sneakers, and a grey beanie hat.

"Mei, huh? Well tell me what your problem is, I like to fix things," Rick said as he sat back down and motioned Yuki to sit in a chair on the other end of the table, which she did.

"In my future, you left my mom and I. You took my twin brother Dylan though. You thought you'd hurt my mom and I, you were afraid you wouldn't make a good dad, so you left us for dead. I happen to know that at this point, you can be helped. You can be a great dad and you can take care of a family. I know it's hard when you're different from everyone else, but you're not alone. I'm just like you, and Mom will love you anyways, just like Auntie Blake," Yuki explained. Rick looked down at his scalpel in dismay.

"I don't think I can be helped," Rick sighed.

"Rick, you can be helped. You can control the fits more than you think. I mean, you trained yourself to recognize when you are hurting your sister when you were eight, you have barely shown any tendencies around my mom, you've got it under control, but the minute you give into fear, you're just going to slip back under into the little boy the village was so afraid of. You don't have to be him. You don't have to be like me," Yuki begged. Rick looked up at the now crying faunus girl.

"You think I can control it?" Rick asked.

"Yes, please, at least try!" Yuki pleaded. Rick grinned an identical grin to his sister's.

"Ok then, what do I need to do to fix things?"


	4. Should I Finish This?

This story is currently discontinued. I may come back to it later.


	5. Chapter 4 - She's A Hazard To Our Health

Jade woke up to the pitter patter of rain on the window of an old car. Her head had a pounding pain, like it'd just explode at any moment. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. Reluctantly, she brought the cell phone her ear.

"Hello?"

"JADE LUCKY WILSON WHERE ARE YOU! I HOPE YOU REALISE WE HAD TO DELAY THE FIRST SHOWING OF THE WINTER COLLECTION BECAUSE OF YOUR ABSENCE! YOU DOLT, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Cassandra yelled furiously. Jade's head was stricken with another wave of internal pain.

"Ah. Hey Cassandra, I'm not in town, I'm with Yuki," Jade said, wincing in pain from her head.

"Out of town! HOW _DARE_ YOU PUT OFF YOUR JOB WITHOUT LETTING ME KNOW! ARE YOU TRYING TO SCREW THINGS UP?! DID YOUR BRUTE PARENTS TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS, OR AT LEAST COMMON SENSE!?" Cassandra ranted. Jade glared at nothing in particular and set the phone on speaker phone, then on the dash of the car. "You realize that I'm gonna have to find another model to fit _your _clothes! You know how inconvenient that is, Jade! It's hard to find people that will fit your blouse! I can barely think straight I'm so pissed at you!"

"Uh-huh," Jade said, taking a look at her nails.

"I should have you fired for this! This isn't the first time this kind of crap has happened! Remember the Mistrol tour last year when we were looking for the rental car!? YOU CHOSE A MINI VAN! A FREAKING MINI VAN! IT'S NOT EVEN A REAL CAR! Then there was the skiing incident and the press wouldn't leave me alone, remember that?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, you better after all the rumors floating around and my mother planning an intervention with your parents over nothing. That was wonderfully miserable. Then there was the beach a year ago! WHO USES AN ACID SEMBLANCE IN THE OCEAN!? YOU HETHAN, WHY ARE WE EVEN FRIENDS! AT TIMES LIKE THIS, I HATE YOU!"

"I know, tell me more," Jade said, not even paying a lick of attention to what Cassandra was really saying. She was just yelling, which meant Jade was getting lectured. Jade loved Cassandra, they were the best of friends, but sometimes, Cassandra's yelling and holier than thou attitude was overwhelming.

"JADE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Yeah."

"BS! YOU'RE NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ME! YOU'RE IGNORING EVERYTHING I SAY! JADE, OPEN YOUR EARS UP AND LISTEN TO ME! I'VE GOT A DEADLINE! YOU KNOW, DATES THINGS NEED DONE BY! And if the fist viewing of the winter collection is delayed, that mean I have to delay getting my designs for the Christmas ball for little Emily, which means I have to delay my meeting with Ruby about the Tranquil uniforms, which means I have to delay the costume designs for that Broadway musical about Jeni which is going to be touring in Spring, which means I probably should cancel my tea time with my mother, the lunch with the Schnee board members to see what parts of the company I'll take over in twenty years, dinner at my brother and Molly's house, taking Emily out to Smarty World, and that speech at the animal shelter. OH GOD THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Cassandra was having a meltdown on the other end. Jade sighed.

"Sorry, Cassandra. I just... didn't think about it all, I'm sorry for screwing this up. I just finally had a chance to spend some time with Yuki and I didn't want to send her home when she came over to see me," Jade explained.

"So you're home?" Cassandra asked, a little bit of hope in her voice.

"No, I'm... In Mistrol, helping Yuki with her... Penguin research. It's pretty out there, the location that is," Jade lied. She couldn't just tell Cassandra they went back into time.

"I understand you want to spend time with your cousin. She hasn't been the same since the war and she got that diagnostic," Cassandra said in dismay.

"Diagnostic?" Jade asked.

"You didn't know? I paid for her diagnostic testing. She's got a lot going on up in that head of hers," Cassandra twiddled her thumbs.

"What was she diagnosed with?" Jade asked.

"We don't really know. She has a mental illness of some sort. They didn't know what to do with her, they basically told her she was an odd case and that she was a lost cause. That could be the reason she locks herself away from the world, and the reason she never left her room when she was living at home," Cassandra explained.

"She never told me..." Jade whispered.

"It could very well be a sore spot for her. Give her time, she'll be honest with you one day," Cassandra assured. "After all, she did tell Will the results shortly after I brought her back to the manor."

"Yuki just doesn't trust me, doesn't she?" Jade asked sadly.

"Jade, we all make mistakes, and unfortunately, they have lasting effects on us all. Yuki doesn't trust you because she needed your support when Dylan died and you left her. That was the time you needed to be a friend or possibly sister figure, but you left her. So to answer your question, she doesn't trust you and for very good reasons. She's afraid she'll grow attached to you and then lose you again, that is why she never calls you or wants to spend that much time with you," Cassandra explained.

"I guess I'm getting what I signed up for, aren't I?" Jade commented.

"You still have me, just remember that, ok. Make sure to warm up with it gets to cold in Mistrol. I'll see you soon, bye, Jade."

...

_"Yuki, you need to come out of your room, it's been a week," Ruby knocked on the locked door._

_ "I'm not leaving, staying in my room never hurt anyone," Yuki said from the inside._

_ "Yuki, your aunt made nachos," Ruby tried to convince the fifteen year old to leave._

_ "I'll pass," Yuki murmured._

_ "I thought that those were your favorite?" Ruby asked in a stunned voice._

_ "They are, but I'm not hungry. I don't feel like eating at the moment. But thanks for the offer," Yuki said, moving the dresser back in front of the door and walking to her bed to try and go back to sleep. _

_..._

_ "Where's Yuki, I thought she'd come down stairs to at least grab a plate?" Yang asked as she sat down with her plate._

_ "Same answer as yesterday, she's determined to stay in that room," Ruby answered in a worried voice._

_ "Sis hasn't left her room yet?" Dawn asked, taking a bite out of her taco since she didn't like nachos.  
_

_ "Nope, she's persistent with the excuses," Ruby replied._

_ "That's silly, I think it'd be lonely to be all alone in your room. Sissy doesn't even talk with her toys so she must be lonesome," Dawn said in a concerned voice. "She's kinda weird though, she has a lot of bunnies and mouses in her dresser, but she told me not to tell you."_

_ "It's mice, Sweetheart and are you referring to the stuffed animals?" _

_ "No, real mice and bunnies. And squirrels, and chipmunks, and I think she had a cat in there," Dawn answered. _

_ "What is going on up there?" Nathan asked upon hearing a bunch of crashing noises coming from the second floor. _

_ "I don't know, but I doubt Yuki wants us to interfere with her life. She wants to be alone apparently," Luke shared._

_ "Have you spoken to her as of late?" James asked._

_ "Yes, we briefly chatted in the hallway a few nights ago. She was going downstairs to get something to eat from the kitchen," Luke explained. _

_ "Does she do that every night?" Jade asked._

_ "Yes, I hear her sneak out to the kitchen every night since she walks past my room snickering at times," Luke said._

_ "Well I have an idea; we can catch her when she's sneaking out, and keep her with us," Jade grinned._

_ "Will she like that, sissy?" Dawn asked._

_ "Nope, but I don't care," Jade smiled. _

_ "Good idea, Jade," Luke gave Jade a thumbs up._

_..._

_ Yuki crept through the halls, having her favorite dagger in her hand as she thought of what she'd catch that night. Yuki was hoping for a few weasels for herself and a bear for Dylan's grave. Just as she was about to leave, she felt something grab her from behind. Yuki screamed and quickly rammed her dagger into whatever was behind her. A sharp scream echoed in the hallway from a voice too familiar. Yuki turned behind her to see Jade curled up on the floor, holding her stomach where she had been stabbed, blood gushing onto the floor. Yuki screamed and ran away as fast as she possibly could, disappearing into the forest. Jade cried out for Yuki, but the teen never stopped running. Yang rushed over to Jade and examined the wound._

_ "We need to catch Yuki before something happens to her," Jade murmured._

_ "Jade, at the moment, we need to get you to the hospital," Yang said, pulling out her phone to call an ambulance while Nathan used his shirt to try and clot the bleeding. _

_ "Jade, are you ok?" Dawn asked, creeping out of the corner. Ruby quickly grabbed Dawn and gave her to Luke to take back up stairs. _

_ "Dad, she wasn't heading towards the kitchen," Jade said weakly._

_ "I know, but she's not exactly my concern at the moment. Why did she have a knife?" Nathan questioned. Luke returned downstairs to where everyone was. _

_ "Stop crowding her!" Yang exclaimed, shoving Ruby and James away. "You two are just making it worse! Go get some ice or something if you want to help that bad!" _

_ "Guys, I know this is a bad time, but I have to say something," Luke said._

_ "You're right, it's a REALLY BAD TIME TO WANNA CHAT! GO WATCH DAWN, THAT'S WHAT WE TOLD YOU TO DO!" Yang yelled._

_ "Mom, you're not helping it get better by yelling at everyone!" Jade screamed with the little energy she still had. Nathan stroked Jade's hair out of her face as the paramedics rushed in. _

_..._

_ Curled up in the middle of the stump of an old hollow tree to keep dry from the storm, Yuki sobbed bitterly._

_ "I really am a monster," she murmured through her tears as the thunder rolled. _

_ "Yuki!" a voice called. Yuki quickly zipped up her black hoodie to try and blend in with the hollowed out tree. Soon enough she saw Luke with Dawn following him with her cute little princess umbrella barely keeping herself dry. _

_ "Sissy! Where are you!" Dawn called out as well. _

_ "Yuki come on, I know you're in that hollowed out willow again, and unless you want me to go over there and drag you out by the roots of your hair, I suggested you bring your cold heart fatness over here!" Luke yelled.  
"Make me leave," Yuki hissed. Luke ran over to the tree, grabbed Yuki's hood and drug her out of the tree before giving her a kick to the gut. _

_ "What was that?!" Luke yelled._

_ "I-I didn't mean it!" Yuki cried._

_ "BS! You might have killed Jade! If she dies tonight, it's all your fault!" Luke shamed. Yuki felt tears flow down her cheeks as the rain beat down onto her. Suddenly they heard the loud wailing of Dawn, who didn't understand anything that was going on. _

_ "Yuki-sis! Why is Jade-sis dying! Is it really your fault!?" Dawn wailed. Yuki sniffled a bit before gathering herself together and looking down at the five year old._

_ "Yes, it's my fault," Yuki replied before running off. Luke slipped off his shoe to throw at her, but missed. _

_ "I'M GOING TO FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO I'M GOING TO AVENGE JADE! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!" Luke yelled, before letting out a wolf howl. _

_ Yuki dashed into an old building that was falling apart, hiding under the leaking sink. _

_ "Why me? Why Jade? Why did I have to be a monster like this. I just killed my friend," Yuki sobbed bitterly._

_..._

_ "You're lucky it wasn't a very deep wound or she wouldn't have made it," The doctor told Nathan._

_ "Time and time again Jade pulls through, I'm not surprised she's gonna be ok," Nathan grinned. Yang sighed in relief._

_ "Good thing her middle name is Lucky, am I right?" Yang laughed, nudging Nathan with her elbow. Nathan rolled his eyes and walked over to the hospital bed where Jade was sleeping. _

_ "Guys, now that we know Jade's going to be ok, we need to find Yuki," Ruby said._

_ "Later, I'm staying with my daughter," Nathan said._

_ "Nathan, Yuki is only fifteen, she should NOT be out in the middle of a storm at this time of night! We NEED to find her and get her home!" Ruby cried. Yang went over to Ruby and gave her a gentle hug._

_ "You gonna help us look or what husband of the month?" Yang growled._

_ "She could've killed Jade and you're worried about her? What is wrong with you? Shouldn't Jade come before Yuki?" Nathan questioned._

_ "There has to be a more reasonable explanation to what exactly happened, and we'll never know if we never find Yuki. Besides, she's still a kid, she needs us," Yang replied. " And I already put Jade first, I got her medical attention and stayed until we knew she'd be ok."_

_ "Nathan, you said you'd take care of Yuki when we got married, why are you abandoning her?" Ruby sobbed._

_ "Yuki is a monster, you saw what she did. You heard what Dawn said. She's insane, we can't keep her around us anymore. Think of Dawn, she's in danger if Yuki's around her," Nathan said. "I'm sorry, but something is up and I'm not going to put my kids in danger for Yuki's sake. She's too risky."_

_ "She's not ready to be all alone yet-"_

_ "Then she can live in prison where she belongs."_

_ "That's enough! Stay with Jade, I'm not dealing with you! Ruby, come on, we're gonna go find Yuki!" Yang hissed, grabbing Ruby's hand and walking out of the hospital._

_..._

_ "Mom, I need to tell you something," Luke said as Yang was about to walk out of the house with her umbrella along with Ruby._

_ "What is it?" Yang asked._

_ "I lied about Yuki going to the kitchen. Every night she sneaks out of the house and hunts random animals. She kills very large ones and leaves them at Dylan's grave for some reason. She asked me not to tell you, but I hate her now for what she did to Jade," Luke explained._

_ "Luke, we don't know the full story behind the stabbing, it could've very well been that Yuki was afraid we were hurting her. After all, Jade did put an arm around Yuki's neck and waist, that wasn't the smartest way to grab her. It's a very threatening way of grabbing someone, Yuki was probably defending herself," Yang assured._

_ "She is unstable. Just leave her, she's not worth the time and effort," Luke crossed his arms._

_..._

"And that's when I realized I was too dangerous to be around my family anymore," Yuki took a sip of tea.

"For now, you don't have to be worried, I understand completely," Rick assured.

"Thanks. It's nice to get some things off my chest every once in a while," Yuki smiled.


	6. Chapter 5 - Monster? Hero?

_"Never, absolutely not! I'd never jump out of a perfectly good plane!" Yuki exclaimed, waving her hand is the air for emphasis. P.J. chuckled. _

_ "You sure, it's amazing to feel the wind rushing against your face as your stomach stays at the top with the plane. Then you activate the parachute and you glide gracefully to the ground; doesn't that sound fun, Yuki-chan?" P.J. asked. _

_ "You sure know how to make a scary thing sound relaxing. BTW, the answer is still NO. If I wanted wind to blow through my hair, I'd sit in front of an electronic fan," Yuki crossed her arms._

_ "Actually, I see you going all out to make an air room where it creates winds," P.J. grinned. _

_ "Maybe, but I'm too busy to waste my time on that. I'm trying to find a way to take a person in a vegetive state and get them to a point where they function like a normal person. That's more work than you might think," Yuki pointed out. _

_ "True, I still don't know how you do it. Anyways, so you don't want to go skydiving, what else might you want to do?" P.J. asked._

_ "Whatever happened to the classic dinner at the movies?" _

_ "Everyone does that... I know, don't you like penguins?" P.J. asked._

_ "Yep, penguins are so cute!" Yuki exclaimed happily at the thought of a big fluffy penguin._

_ "Well I heard the zoo was having a special where you could play with penguins if you want-"_

_ "Yes!" _

_ "Well, I guess we're gonna go pet some penguins then."_

_..._

"Yuki, what's your plan for all of this?" Jade asked upon Yuki constantly scribbling down notes. Yuki barely made eye contact with Jade before sighing.

"Look, I'm trying to create the perfect utopia for us all. That means, I need to make sure ever little detail that needs tweaked is changed for the better, now drink your coffee and shut up," Yuki hissed in frustration.

"Somebody's cranky," Jade rolled her bright green eyes. Yuki was still scribbling down illegible notes.

"This isn't the best day for me," Yuki murmured.

"Why, did something happen earlier?"

"Years ago," Yuki answered briefly.

"Is it that bad?" Jade asked. Yuki looked down at her battered blue notebook in dismay.

"Yes. It's really that bad. I'm sorry for not being too pleasant today," Yuki whispered, closing her notes and shoving them into her red bag before walking off. Jade remained at the cafe table with a puzzled look on her face before turning back to her cappuccino.

"I hope she's ok..."  
...

_"P.J., look at me!" Yuki exlcaimed, waddling around like an idiot in the penguin area with a few of the flightless birds following her. The atmosphere of the premiss was frigid, and ice was everywhere. It had been P.J.'s mistake to slip into the freezing water of green hue, and was shivering at that point, curled up in Yuki's jacket._

_ "Hehe, y-you l-l-l-look s-silly," P.J. shivered with a smile. Yuki walked over to him._

_ "You ok?" she asked, nudging him slightly._

_ "F-Fine, j-j-j-just f-fine," P.J. stuttered._

_ "Here, have my snuggie," Yuki pulled a... snuggie out of her backpack and handed it to P.J.._

_ "Why do you carry this thing around?" P.J. asked, curling up inside of the soft material. _

_ " Because think of the core word. Snuggle. Plus you never know when you might need an extra boost of warmth. Remember how we started dating, my car shut down in that blizzard and you gave me a ride home? I was there for five hours with only a little jacket, I was freezing by the time you found me," Yuki explained her reasoning for having a blanket in her bag. P.J. grinned at the memory._

_ "It would've been nice if you hadn't rubbed your cold nose on my arm several times during the drive back to your apartment," P.J. smirked._

_ "Hey, I was cold, and besides, it obviously didn't bother you too much considering you checked up on me the next day," Yuki crossed her arms and pouted. _

_ "Obviously. So... Uh, crap, here's your snuggie and jacket," P.J. handed Yuki her stuff and dived back into the water._

_ "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Yuki exclaimed. The penguins started sliding down into the water with P.J._

_ After swimming around the bottom for a possession that happened to fall out of his pocket in his initial fall, P.J. crawled out of the water and was greeted by a Yuki who was ready with a few towels she bought off of a family passing by. _

_ "Know that you are very loved, Yuki-chan, because that water is COLD," P.J. panted._

_ "I never asked you to dive into the water!" Yuki exclaimed._

_ "You're right. I just dropped something," P.J. smiled._

_ "Oh, yeah, it'd be good if we could have the keys to your car so we could go home," Yuki laughed._

_ "No, not keys. This," P.J. handed Yuki what appeared to be a jewelry box. A bit confused, Yuki decided to open it to see a cute little topaz and sapphire panda ring. "I was originally gonna toss it at you if you had agreed to go skydiving, but I guess diving into a penguin pond works to."_

_ "Are you?" Yuki never finished her sentence. _

_ "Yeah... So um... any answer?" _

_ "Yes, now c'mon, let's go get you some hot cocoa before you get hypothermia," Yuki giggled like a crush crazed school girl, helping P.J. to his feet and leading him away._

_..._

_ "Yuki, why aren't you inviting your family to the wedding?" P.J. asked, resting his chin on his hands, which were supported by his elbows propped up on the table._

_ "Because I hurt them every time I see them. I ran away when I was fifteen because I had accidently stabbed my older cousin/step sister because she frightened me the way she grabbed me and I couldn't tell it was just her. My step cousin said if he found me, he'd kill me to avenge Jade even though she's still alive. I'm a hazard to their health. The only person out of my friends who knows I'm ok is Will, and he promised not to tell anyone. I guess I could invite him, but I'm too afraid to invite my family. Your parents are great, so I'll be ok," Yuki explained, taking a sip of her mango smoothie. _

_ "It'll be ok for you to tell them, don't worry," P.J. assured. Yuki's ears perked up._

_ "Y-Yeah, we're gonna be ok," Yuki smiled._

_..._

"Pyrrah, are you going to go see P.J.?" Jaune asked. Pyrrah nodded.

"Yeah, you?"she asked.

"After work, yes," Jaune nodded, grabbing his sword and shield before walking out of the door.

...

_ "Did I not tell you that you were a monster? That you'd destroy precious things?" Ned whispered into Yuki's ears. Yuki's black cat ears twitched a few times before she curled back into herself to cry._

_ "Ned, I get it, I'm a bad person, now go away," Yuki whimpered._

_ "Bad? Ha! Don't humor me, more like despicable. Nobody but your true peers can except you now that you're officially an awful excuse for a person," Ned laughed. Yuki just sobbed more._

_ "What's wrong? Do you wanna go crying to your mommy? Or potentially that stupid Shwartz boy? Why waste your time? You were meant for so much more then petty average lifestyles like the one you tried to live. You can't. You can't because you are a monster and always will be a little beast. Stop trying to be a hero."_

_ "Do you really think I'm a monster?" Yuki sobbed._

_ "Of course I do, you're just like your father."_

_ "That's where you are wrong. Daddy wasn't a monster, he was a hero, and I'm gonna be just like him."  
..._

"Pyrrah, are you ok?" Nora asked, putting a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder.

"I-I just miss him very much," Pyrrah said, bending down to lie a bouquet of tiger lilies at a grave. "First it was Jamie, then it was Richie, and then just when we thought P.J. was going to stay, he died so suddenly without any warning. The worst part is, that stupid Yuki wench he married just disappeared after the fact with nothing to say."

"I know, but don't worry, I'm here for you and Jaune," Nora assured.


	7. Chapter 6 - At The Issue's Source (short

Yuki readied her tools. Why was she so nervous? It was a simple operation . Get rid of the source of all of her problems, everyone else lives happily ever after. She already was able to convince Rick to stay with Ruby, she saved Yang and Nathan's relationship, and Rick even said he'd find Yang so him and Ruby could move close by, thus reuniting the sisters. Once she was erased from the picture, everything would be perfect. If she was never born, her family couldn't be attached to her, heck, Dylan would never knew he had a twin sister. It was perfect. But still, she felt a little sad. Yuki herself had a lot more she wanted to say, do, see, but that'd never happen. Plus, at this point, that time's Yuki did nothing wrong. She was innocent, but Yuki knew that wouldn't last, and it'd save the heart ache. Yuki shook her head in dismay.

"Oh well, I guess I'm not gonna be able to send Molly that story I wrote for her after all," Yuki sighed when suddenly, SLAM!

"Heyo, Mei, whatcha doing? I'm pretty sure that this is _MY _job so go find something to do," Rick said as he walked into the operation room.

"Uh, well I'll take care of this, you go relax," Yuki assured.

"I don't need a break, you look upset anyways, so go entertain yourself," Rick smiled. Yuki internally groaned. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

"Fine," Yuki groaned as she left the room.

...

_ "You've got all the puppets with their strings up, don't you?" a man in a black cloak that covered his face except his glowing red eyes giggled._

_ "Of course I do!" a young woman with long wavy blonde hair and white cat ears exclaimed. "Jenifarani (Jay-nii-far-ah-nii) Reikosee (Ray-ko- osie) Wu'Kong, what a cute little baby. Isn't she just __**delicious**__?" venom dripped off of the woman's last word. "Look how cute a vulnerable she is. It would be a shame if something bad were to happen to her, wouldn't it be, Hades?"_

_ "Don't tell me you're going to merge into her! You can't stoop that low!" Hades exclaimed._

_ "Why would you be worried about a crying brat like her. I mean, look at the little imp, she's a princess, she's had people obsessed with her before she took her first breath. I hate her already. Besides, I'm not just going take over her without any preparations. I'm gonna feed her little bits of magic until she's cocky about her powers, then I'll take over, and she'll be my little way of taking over this world," the woman explained._

_ "When will you do this?"_

_ "Nine."_

_..._

"Yuki, are you ok?" Jade asked. Yuki shook her head and dropped her face into the hotel pillow. Jade crawled from the end of the bed where she had been drawing up to where Yuki was. "Hey, do you wanna talk about anything? I can be a good listener," Jade offered.

"It's just too much," came a muffled sob from Yuki, her face still shoved into the pillow. Jade looked down at her hands which lied in front of her.

"You know, I'm sorry for grabbing you the way I did a while back. I didn't mean to scare you," Jade chuckled at the memory, even though it wasn't in the least bit funny.

"Yeah, sure, apologize when I sent you to the hospital," Yuki glared.

"Well I frightened you, didn't I?" Jade asked. Yuki nodded then sighed.

"I didn't want my family to know what I was up to," Yuki said. "and Luke scared me into running away. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I exiled myself for four more years. One day I was driving home from work and my car broke down on in the middle of a blizzard. I met my husband that day. P.J., he got me home and gave me his number in case he had to go save me again. Apparently that's kinda the thing of their family, the whole knight in shiny armor thing. I was stupid, so, so stupid. I was working on a medication to cure lung cancer, and I was already in a really, really bad mood. He was telling me to take a break, go to dinner with him and get back to my project later, but I didn't want to. I was so stressed I just started to yell at him and I threw random chemicals at him. Eventually, after I had thrown everything onto the floor, the chemicals mixed and caused an explosion. I was able to see what was going to happen and retreated to my basement threw a little door in the floor, but left everyone else to rot. When I exited, it was too late. I lost my husband and my kids that day, all because I was in a pissy mood. I hate myself for it all." Jade sighed.

"You know, you can fall pretty far, to a point where it feels hopeless to even move on, but you can't fall too far. It's never too late to become that innocent girl you were before, it just takes effort to change your life," Jade explained.

"One of my father's old partners, Ned, he told me to stop trying to be good, to stop trying be a hero, because all I am is a monster. Ever since their death, I've taken his advice. I've done as I pleased, and yes, I _AM _the monster Ned encouraged me to be. Guess what? By influencing me, he brought his own demise. What an idiot," Yuki ripped off her hat as she started to cry, despite trying to sound casual.

"Hey, my ex boyfriend was the same way," Jade giggled. Yuki wiped away her tears and pulled out her phone. Jade scooted closer to see Yuki had pulled up a comedian on netflix. After an hour, the two girls were in peels of laughter. Laughter is the best therapy I guess.

...


	8. Honest Trailer

From the same chick who brought you forgettable stories such as, If Family Cared, Dear Sister, A Winter's Snow, If Ruby Could Remember, Mermaid- A Thousand Laughs, A Thousand Tears, The Riddler, A Summer Dragon Taken Away, RWBY's Babysitting Blues, and The Diary Of Weiss Schnee brings you the one good story she ever wrote, until she just screwed it all up with a ton of worthless crap.

The Nada Series!

Join Yang and Ruby in the story that started it all, The Clock Is Ticking, where you see Ruby as you probably never imagined her... sick in bed all the time. Join in for annoyances like, Flashbacks

_"Ruby! Look at the pretty blue car!" A four year old with blonde, curly pigtails shouted to get the two year old's attention. Ruby wobbled her way to Yang who was pointing at a blue car toy that she found on the floor. Ruby smiled but soon began to cough violently. Yang patted her baby sister on the back. Ruby started cry a bit while she coughed blood and trembled. Yang began to cry and scream when Ruby blacked out, hitting the floor with a big FLOP! "MOMMY! MOMMY! SAVE RUBY!" Yang screamed through her confused and frightened tears._

Creepy seven year olds

"Yeah, manga's pretty awesome." Dylan agreed. "So what do you like to do?"

"I like to ride my horse, play with my dogs and cats, I collect stuffed animals and dolls, I like to go on adventures, and stalk people online." Yuki said.

And of course, lots, and lots of songs mixed in for extra words like Welcome To The Family by Little Big Town.

Ruby sunk down into her seat. 'Why? I really hate you right now.'

Now The Writer Of Lucifenia is going to redo this tale so it makes maybe the slightist lick of sense and isn't a total bomb of suck and crap.

New Features such as -

Ricky NOT being a total douche bag.

James not marrying a woman who he can't relate to.

Yang's past making more sense.

Dylan calling Blake Mommy.

And even more flashbacks! Wait, that's not new...

So enjoy the "Classic" with elements from other stories and a RWBY obsessed thirteen year old's mind.

Starring,

The Fault In Our Stars (Ruby)

Fantine (Yang)

Rich Girl (Weiss)

Cinderella and Aladin (Blake and Sun)

Nerdy Country Boy (Nathan)

Male Alice Liddle (Rick)

The Parent Trap Twins (Mei-Yuki and Dylan)

Crybaby (Will)

Mommy's fashionable Clone (Cassandra)

Gothic Ballerina (Molly)

HEY! STOP MONKEYING AROUND! (Jake)

Bloom from Winx Club (Jeni)

Taylor Swift, Ke$ha, and some artist got mixed together (Jade)

Flashbacks

and Dialogue!

The Nada Series Reboot!

Coming soon.

But with all seriousness, I'm going in and fixing the Nada Series. This is an honest trailer for it.

Love,

Kibo.


End file.
